


Mako's family

by FrostKit_Kumikochii



Series: Everyday Life of μ's generations [6]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Diary Style, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Maki is Mako's papa, Mako reflecting about her family, Nico is Mako's mama, introspective from Mako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostKit_Kumikochii/pseuds/FrostKit_Kumikochii
Summary: She loves her big family so much from her parents to her aunts to her friend. So she writes about them in her diary. Oh but she should keep this a secret from them. It'd be embarrassing if anyone read them.
Relationships: Ayase Eli & Toujou Nozomi, Hoshizora Rin & Koizumi Hanayo, Minami Kotori & Sonoda Umi, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Series: Everyday Life of μ's generations [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972591
Kudos: 4





	Mako's family

**Date: XX-XX-XXXX**

Mako loves her mama and papa and even their extended family, her aunties. She always bring smiles with her 'Nico-nii' – _as embarrassing as it was sometimes_. Her other mother is always busy at times but always find time for their family. Mako loves to listen to her papa whenever she plays the piano. She loves both of them dearly.

Her aunty Honoka is always so energetic and happy go lucky although a bit clumsy sometimes; but her mama had said that although she is carefree she has an uncanny ability to be very perceptive and her care for her friends is very strong. Her aunty Umi is a childhood friend of both her aunt Honoka and Kotori. She have a strict and calm yet kind personality completely opposite of her wife, Aunty Kotori. The grey haired woman is cheery, although the woman doesn’t look like it, she could be very devious and playful. The best part for her is that sometimes her aunty gives Mako new clothes that she made whenever she felt like it and they could have a mini fashion show whenever she could spend time with Mako from her work.

Aunty Rin is so catty, not in a bad way, Mako liked the adventures with the woman sometimes accompanied by her other Aunt Honoka and occasionally her mama. The catlike woman is a very athletic person to race with, which helps whenever there is a sports festival where she would bring Mako to train along with the track team that she is teaching.

“Mako-chan is like a mini Maki-chan nya~” is what her aunt Rin would always say.

Aunty Hanayo is always so kind and sometimes help her mama with cooking. Some days her mama would bring her to help with her aunt Hanayo to teach her students. Whenever they have a time to relax they would have lunch with her aunt, occasionally her aunt Rin would join them.

Then lastly the two person that her mama and papa is close with, Aunty Nozomi and Aunty Eli. Both of them is her mama's best friend –even though she wouldn't admit it – Aunty Nozomi loves to tease her mama and her papa to the point that her mama would angrily stomp away with a huge blush on her face. Aunty Eli would just sigh at her wife and scold her sometimes –many times it was _not_ that effective.

Also not to forget her friend –also the child of her aunts Nozomi and Eli, Ai Ayase or Ai-chan as she insists to be called. The girl is just 2 years older than Mako and also Mako’s childhood friend. The girl takes after her parents, long purple hair and icy blue eyes. The girl always have a smile on her face and plays the silliest pranks but she always means well. They had been close friends ever since Mako could remember but their parents would always say that it was not the case in the beginning. After getting to know each other Mako could very much say that they are definitely very close.

_I love and treasures my families and friends._

Nishikino Mako.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this short fic. I couldn't remember if it was suppose to be this short or if it was supposed to be longer but past me labeled this to be complete among the other wips so I decided to post this. I hope y'all enjoy it none the less.
> 
> Feel free to drop of you thoughts or even just to correct me about the fic if something is off. (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ


End file.
